The production of emulsion-like preparations normally requires a considerable expenditure in terms of apparatus since the disperse phase has to be liquefied by heating and be dispersed in the continuous phase with the application of shear energy. There have already been various attempts to produce emulsion concentrates which can be diluted with the continuous phase without the introduction of heat and without shear work.
Thus, for example, EP 0 723 432 B1 discloses flowable emulsion concentrates which are flowable and pumpable at standard temperature and can be further processed with water and oil components and optionally further additives to give emulsion-like preparations without the introduction of heat and with the application of only a low stirring energy.
WO 92/07543 describes O/W emulsions which comprise alkyl polyglucosides and partial glycerides. A disadvantage of these emulsions is the low stability of these emulsions, especially at elevated temperatures. Furthermore, on account of their high viscosity, these emulsions are not pumpable or are pumpable only with difficulty.
US 2006/0013783 A1 describes finely divided cosmetic or dermatological O/W emulsions.
A disadvantage of the emulsion concentrates described in EP 0 723 432 B1 is their low storage stability at elevated temperatures, especially at temperatures above 40° C., and upon prolonged storage times. These conditions result in separation of the phases. Furthermore, there is a need for emulsion concentrates which comprise the lowest possible aqueous fraction since transportation and storage costs can thereby be reduced.
Surprisingly, it has been found that the emulsion concentrates of the present invention achieve these objects.